Annabeth Meets Richard Grayson
by 8579304
Summary: Grayson meets Jackson fan-fic. Hope you enjoy. I suck at summaries :(


**Grayson meets Jackson fan-fic. hope you enjoy**

Robin P.O.V. (#1)

Its great being Robin, helping people and putting my training in the circus to good work. The only downside is the injuries, seriously, how hard can one guy hit? At the moment I was in my first solo patrol as Robin and everything was going smoothly, until a random thug tried to mug an old lady. "Hand over the wallet lady or I'll blow your brains out!" the random thug shouted at the old lady. Said lady was very in shape for someone of her age with a lithe figure. Her skin was tan and I could see plenty of wrinkles adorning her face and arms. "Now, I'm go'in to warn you. Trying to rob me is a very bad idea" the woman crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Lady, I don't know who you think you are but you're old and I'm young. I doubt that you can put up much of a fight" the thug barked. The lady rolled her eyes and turned into a blur. 3 seconds later the thug was on the ground unconscious and the scary lady looked like she had just ridden a roller coaster. "Haven't had that much fun in weeks" the lady picked up her purse and walked away, cursing arthritis the entire time. I left baffled at how a lady that looked like she was in her 60s took down a thug with a gun without a scratch. Maybe if I track her down I can get some lessons. I completely forgot the encounter for years until I was invited to a funeral for a woman named Annabeth Chase-Jackson who was apparently my dad's aunt or something. The funeral itself was quite large consisting of about 70 other people, mostly younger folk but there were quite a few elderly as well. At the moment a middle age girl with black hair and grey eyes was standing at the podium. "I know that some of you didn't really know my mother since you were invited only because you were relatives but I really wish you could have gotten to know my mother and father. They were probably the bravest and most selfless people I know, my dad would jump in front of a bullet to save a stranger and my mom would kill to protect her family. They raised my brother and myself in the best way possible and I have them to thank for my relatively safe life. Most of the stuff they went through can only be described as otherworldly but I can say this to all the relatives in the crowd on my grandparents side. Don't give up any hope, one day they'll be the stuff of legends and I can't wait for that day to come. Our family will live on as long as their is hope and even though I will be dead by then I think that resting in oblivion for the rest of time wouldn't be that bad. To all my half blood friends, stay alive to fight another day and carry on our proud cultures legacy. My mother actually wrote most of that speech so I can't take any credit. May my parents rest in Elysium" by the end of her speech the girl was crying and most of the audience was too. About a dozen other people made speeches as well about the deceased and at the end everyone just mingled. I simply left with a heavy heart, sad that I never truly got to meet such a great person.

Time skip: 30 years

30 years later I died on a heart attack. It was a sort of sad way to go considering I had spent most of my life fighting criminals that wanted to kill me. My consciousness left my body and I appeared in a record studio where the posters showed scenes of gruesome death and the plants were zombie hands. A man that dressed in a white suit accepted a coin that I didn't know I had and sent me on my way down an elevator, across a river, through a long line of ghosts, past three judges with golden masks, and into what could only be described as paradise. The first people I ran into were a couple that looked remarkably like my great aunt and uncle. They were laughing with another group of people that also looked like the other mourners at their funeral. When she saw me her smile turned sad and she excused herself from the group. "Hey" was all she said. "Hey" was my unintelligent reply. "Sorry I never really gotto meet you in person. Wish we could have but we have eternity to catch up, don't we?"she said sheepishly. "I guess we to start?" I replied with my own question. "Come down the amphitheatre for story time and you can hear mine and we can hear your's. Everyone takes turn sharing their life story. It's quite fascinating really. See you around" she smiled again, this time filled with joy, and ran off after her friends. I guess I have eternity to catch up with her family and she has eternity to catch up in mine. This might not be so bad after all.

The End 


End file.
